The present invention relates to an exposure correction warning device in an automatic exposure control type camera.
In the use of an automatic exposure control type camera, there are a number of special photographing conditions wherein the automatic exposure control circuitry will not provide the proper exposure. For example, when a photographer takes a picture of a person with a mountain covered with snow as a background or a picture on a stage spotlighted or a picture against the light, the exposure value which the camera provides through automatic operation is deviated from a suitable exposure value. Accordingly, there are a variety of cameras which are provided with so-called exposure correcting devices with which the photographer can manually correct electrical information concerning the exposure.
However, if after completing the photographing under the above-described special conditions the photographer forgot to restore the exposure operating member of the camera provided with such an exposure correcting device, the result would be an incorrect exposure under ordinary or standard photographing conditions.